


Locked for Eternity

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, fluff is my brand and you know what else is?, references to 3x19 and vague likely happenings of the upcoming episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: They go back to the arch and place a lock that will no doubt stand the test of time





	Locked for Eternity

He pulls Alec along just as eagerly, if not more so, as Alec did to him the day they first did this. It feels like a lifetime ago in some ways, Alec’s eagerness at the silly, but meaningful action, Magnus’ not so much a joke, joke about Alec locking him up. Since that day they’ve been to hell and back literally and figuratively.

The LOVE arch still stands strong and covered in promises just like the last time. But it’s not just like the last time, this time there’s no more holding back, no more secrets to be kept to protect each other, no more barriers. They’d had it out after everything that happened with Asmodeus and his magic loss, all cards laid bare on the table.

The result of it all hadn’t just been a reunion, but a step forward to where they’d always been heading.

The rings on their left hands were a quick decision, but one neither of them will ever come to regret. They’d been through too much not to take the leap and know they’d catch each other when they did.

This lock won’t be broken in a fit of heartbreak and rage, this lock will stay where it is until time stands still or at least until the city decides to take down the arch, which even when that day comes Magnus has a contingency plan in place.  

They come to a stop before the arch, finding a spot nearby where they once put a lock similar to the one in Magnus’ pocket. He slips his hand from Alec’s moving to pull the already engraved lock from his pocket.

The engraving is different this time, a new lock for a new them, a stronger them. While the words of the old one still stand true, words that Magnus has really only ever said to Alec in his native tongue, these words are equally as important and another thing he’ll only ever share with Alec.

The lock is heavy and gold in his hand as he concentrates, whispering a short stream of Latin over it as a blue flame curls around it then disappears.

“What’d you do?” Alec asks quietly as he slips an arm around Magnus’ waist.

“Protection spell,” Magnus says with a smile. “Even if the city ever wants to tear this down, our lock will be protected from harm.” He hands the lock to Alec moving another one out of the way a bit so theirs can fit perfectly into a small empty space. “It will always find it’s way back to us if it has to.” He says incredibly reminiscent of words they’ve said to each other before, causing Alec to freeze just as he’s about to lock it in place.

Alec smiles wide leaving the lock hanging for a moment to lean in and kiss Magnus deeply, his forehead resting on Magnus’ for a second when their lips part.

“I love you,” Alec whispers between them, soft and adoring.

“Aku Cinta Kamu,” Magnus whispers back just as softly reaching out to stroke his fingers down the planes of Alec’s cheek. He turns back to the lock slipping it into place and shutting it firmly another small blue wave of magic coursing across it.

Magnus looks at the lock fondly as Alec pulls him in closer to his side doing the same.

“Eternal, just like us,” Magnus says as he leans his head on Alec’s shoulder, Alec pressing a kiss into his hair. And he knows it’s true this time, not a doubt in his mind. Because their love is eternal, not just in the essence or the feelings they’ll always have for each other, but in literal terms thanks to a small vial of life changing liquid Catarina gifted to Alec on their return from their honeymoon.

It’s been barely a week since their eternity truly began, but this lock, this moment, sealed forever, is where it truly starts.

_A &M_

_Lightwood-Bane_

∞

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we only know immortal husbands :) 
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
